Something About You
by juxxxi
Summary: 2 years after Keiko's sudden death, Botan is granted to live a normal life on Ningenkai. With no where else to stay, Botan asks Yusuke to take her in until she starts a new life. *botanxyusuke* ^this is not a kieko-bash fic^
1. my heart follows

AN- This will be a botanxyusuke, and will not involve poor Kieko being an evil bitch...hee hee ^^; Unfortunately she's passed away in my story, due to a reason you'll learn in a few chapters or so. So, take a quick break, get a glass of your fave drink, maybe sum nice snacks...and get ready to enjoy one of the many few YusukexBotan's out there!  
Opps...almost forgot, I don't own YYH...hee hee. ^^;  
  
Something About You  
By addictive  
  
Prologue: my heart follows..  
  
~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"Here lies the beloved Kieko Urameshi, loving wife, beautiful mother. Her life ended suddenly, but she did not live any minute in vain. Let her soul rest in peace, and be guided to the next dimension of her existence."  
  
The priest sadly closed his book, looking into the sky before letting the last of his words slip from his mouth,  
  
"Amen."  
  
It was so final.  
  
The rain was light, yet I managed to catch a few on my lips and note the taste of salt that still lingered. All of Rekai was crying for her, mourning a beautiful angels descent back to the world of the dead. No longer would she walk the earth of Nigenkai, be able to hold her wonderful daughter...be in the embrace of Yusuke.  
  
My lilac eyes felt heavy, and full of sorrow. I had vowed to be strong, not to cry. They didn't need to pity me, when those two people standing closest to the casket looked so alone/  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
I mumbled incoherently, unaware I let his name slip from my lips. His sullen eyes didn't blink, as he watched his whole world lower to the ground. No one spoke, not a single word   
  
Holding his hand, another sullen form watched as her mother was slowly disappearing from her view forever. Her light brown hair was tied nicely into two small braids, her usual chubby little cherub face looked deathly pale, and her bright brown eyes suddenly dull. Small child, she shouldn't have to feel this...not yet.  
  
Little Koto-Chan...if I could only take every ounce of pain from your small frame, I would do it without even thinking twice. I adored the young girl since the day she was born, and still she's my little darling angel.   
  
She's everyone's angel.  
  
I couldn't help but allow the single tear course down my face, mixing with the light rain as it washed over us.  
  
Everyone had come, even Hiei. Kurama and him stood against a tree, there eyes downcast, as if trying to hide tears. I felt my heart quench in pain, as I watched them suffer like everyone else.   
  
Poor Yukina, she was trying so hard to not to cry...I could see her hold Kuwabara's hand so tightly, no wonder he was wincing.   
  
But, like the rest of us...he would welcome the pain, since it only helped him forget about the remorseful reality we all were slapped across the face with.  
  
She was gone, so suddenly...as if she just disappeared and would come back to see us all again, with this beautiful smile across her lips.   
  
Keep on dreaming Botan...  
  
I didn't even have the chance to ferry her to Rekai, and each time I begin to think of how scared she must have been...I want to go and kill Koenma for not allowing me to sooth her, to take her and guarantee her safety.  
  
He thought I would be to emotional, try something stupid like give her life back...  
  
And oh gods, I would have...I would have without blinking an eye, even if it cost me my job...sent me to jail. I don't care.  
  
I was suddenly sobbing, regretting not forcing him to allow me to be her ferry girl. If only...  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to fall into the arms of Kuwabara. He held me tightly, whispering words I couldn't hear, but I didn't care...I just relished being close to my friend.   
  
"Botan please...don't cry..."  
  
Yukina's sweet voice echoed through my ears, as I tried so damn hard to smile reassuringly to the young koorime. My lips barely lifted, and my vision blurred as I held the burning need to fall on my knees and cry. A silent tear fell down her porcelain face, turning into a beautiful pearl. It went unnoticed as it hit the ground. No one cared for pearls.  
  
We only cared for the woman inside that beautiful white casket.   
  
I grasped onto Kuwabara, as he held Yukina and me. My head bowed, I couldn't bear to watch the casket disappear fully into the ground.  
  
She was gone.  
  
I could feel Kuwabara shake, and Yukina pressed against me wanting more comfort. Such a young koorime, she did not understand everything, she was no different then the small 4-year-old Koto.  
  
"Mama, come back..."  
  
I heard the faint whisper, and my eyes snapped to the young girl tugging her small hand from her fathers grasp. She looked frantic, as the men began to gather dirt and push it on top of the casket.   
  
"Papa? Papa, tell them to stop! Tell them to stop, please!"  
  
Her face was so pale, her eyes so big and frighten. She shook, and Yususke dropped to his knees and gathered his baby in his arms.  
  
"Ko-chan, Mama isn't going to come back...I'm sorry baby,"  
  
His voice was strained with pain, his face hidden; yet I knew he was crying by the way his shoulders shook. I stepped toward them, my hands outstretched as if to reach them, but Kuwabara firmly grasped my wrist.  
  
"Let them be, Botan..."  
  
I nodded, stepping back within his and Yukina's warm embrace. I felt so cold...  
  
The priest signaled a row of people to pay their last respects, and to drop flowers to her casket before they covered it up with the earth that she would now belong to.  
  
In my hands, I held a bunch of daisies, so pure and white. The reminded me of her, of how simple yet striking she had been.  
  
My hands shivered, as I watched Kurama kiss the most beautiful rose I had ever laid my eyes on. He dropped to one knee, silently looking at the hole where she would forever sleep. With a soft nod, he dropped the rose into the ground. His eyes locked with mine for a mere second, and I almost winced at the amount of pain so clear in those emerald eyes.   
  
I looked away, unable to bear looking at the beautiful youkai. I walked up to the burial ground; unable to directly look into the hole my dear friend was laid in. I dropped my flowers with everyone else's, my eyes once again overflowing with tears of grief.   
  
As those flowers fell, my heart followed...  
  
With a shuddering breath, my lips silently moved to the words of her beautiful tombstone.   
  
Kieko Urameshi  
1980-2003  
Beloved wife and mother  
~Forever remembered and cherished~  
  
Dear Keiko, with you a part of us all will be buried.  
  
*~  
  
Err...can you tell I like sad stuff? Hee hee. Well, this isn't like most of the Yu Yu fanfics out there, but I pray you won't judge mine too fast. I really like the whole Kieko and Yusuke pairing, but I wanted to try another pairing out, and for some weird reason...I really like this one (along with botanxkurama and botanxhiei)   
Well, anyways...please review. Tell me anything, mistakes I need to fix...suggestions, ideas, *smile* praise me on my wonderful work? ^^; hee hee, that be a dream come true...  
Thanks for reading, email me sometime!   
svukotic@hotmail.com or rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	2. can't let you go

An_ wow! Thank you for the reviews! ^^; Even though some of them did mention hating poor poor Kieko, I still enjoyed receiving them. Before I start rambling on with the disclaimer and such, I would like to point out this is not a Kieko bash story. Sorry all you Kieko haters out there, I just don't dislike her ^^; She died for the soul purpose of giving me a chance to make the whole concept of Botan and Yusuke...more real? I hope that makes sense...hee hee. Anyway, I did want to clear that up incase there was a chance a Kieko fan was reading this (and I hope there is!) My apologies for her death *sniff*   
Well, I do not own YYH! :)  
Enjoy~  
  
Something About You  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
by addictive  
Chapter 1: can't let you go...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
2 years later, Rekai, Koenma's Office:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan's POV:  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
George managed to spill his coffee due to my sudden burst, which made the scene even more evident. I heard Koenma sigh in exasperation, a sound that always seemed to echo my loud outbursts.   
  
"Botan, I want to grant you a chance to enjoy life...to live again on Ningenkai. Not forever, mind you...a couple of years should do the trick."  
  
I glared, do the trick? What does he mean...?  
  
He noted my question before it left my lips, "What I mean is, you're so stressed out...ever since Kieko-..."  
  
He bit his lip, looking out the window of his office. He knew how much it hurt me to think about that wonderful girl, and I knew it hurt him as well to know she was gone.   
  
Keiko.  
  
I manage to still produce tears over the thought of my deceased friend, even though it has been a whole 2 years  
  
I suck in my choked sob, bravely facing Koenma. I will not be a baby, not now...I needed to be strong. Koenma was giving me the chance I always dreamed off, and with the whole stress issue...I knew he was right.  
  
I didn't sleep anymore, I was always plagued by this guilt of not being able to sooth poor Kieko as she left Ningenkai...but I was rapped of the chance, and still I could find no one to blame but myself. Hours of wake at night took their levy on my health. As I had managed to always appear pale and had lost a fair amount of weight.   
  
No wonder Koenma-sama was desperate to give his top ferry girl a very long vacation.  
  
I smiled, looking at my boss through a sheet of tears. His lips quirked into a small grin, his hands busy shuffling papers and assorting various things I did not even begin to want to know about.  
  
"So, what do you say? Do you want this vacation?"  
  
His voice rang through my head, and before he even asked I knew the answer. As I looked out the window, watching a few ferry girls practice flying the oar, I began to wonder what it would be like to have a reflection again. To breathe, to feel my heart beat...  
  
"...yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ningenkai, Genkai's Temple.  
  
*~  
  
Yukina's laugh filled my heart with a fresh wave of belonging. Her eyes filled with love, as she gazed at her big oaf of a boyfriend, the one and only Kuwabara. I felt a pang of jealousy raise in my chest, but quickly pushed it to my toes. I figured I didn't need to ruin this magical die with such childless feelings.   
  
Almost everyone had come to see me, and with each passing moment I began to felt better than I've ever had in the last two years. With Kuwabara and Yukina on my right, and Genkai on my left I felt not even close to being alone.  
  
...but where was Yusuke?  
  
Even Hiei had come to see me, which surprised me to the core. I didn't think the demon had even cared a bit about looking towards my direction, yet he surprised me much by showing up to greet me.   
  
I hadn't told them of the news yet, and the anticipation was great devastating   
  
Kurama locked eyes with me, and as if he knew, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the closet friends I've ever had the privilege to have.   
  
"I think Botan wants to tell us something."  
  
His sweet voice had caught everyone's attention, as they all turned their eyes to me. I blushed, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.  
  
"Well...?" Kuwabara broke the silence, leaning in closer as if to hear me better.  
  
"Umm...Koenma-sama has given me a great gift, " I began, not knowing exactly how to explain that I was being allowed to live on earth as a human. I bit my lip in thought, not missing the grunt of frustration coming from Hiei's direction. I looked towards him, apologizing with my lilac gaze.   
  
"Koenma has given me a chance to live as a human on Ningenkai again."  
  
There, I hope that explains everything...I am not close to being in a mood for explaining.   
  
A gasp from Yukina was the first thing I heard, as I looked away from the fire demon that had held my gaze for a mere second. She flung her frail arms around me, kissing me pleasantly on the cheek as she whispered congratulations. I hugged back, bearing my face in her sweet smelling hair. Oh, how I longed to be with everyone like this again. She let me go, gently brushing a tear that had managed to fall from her eye. She held a pearl, but quickly pressed it into my hand.  
  
"For you, a gift to start your life in Ningenkai with."  
  
Dropping it into my jean pocket, I felt a well-sculptured hand touch my shoulder lightly. Turning around, I came face to face with Kurama. Smiling gently, he held my hands softly within his own. I couldn't help but grin back, amazed at how just stunning this fox demon was.   
  
"May you have a good time during your stay in Ningenkai, Botan."  
  
In the heat of the moment, I couldn't help the urge to throw my arms around the startled youkai. He stiffen, the gradually his shoulders dropped and I felt his arms return the embrace.   
  
"Hey! Don't hog Botan, Kurama!"  
  
I felt a tug at my waist and then Kuwabara's huge bear hug envelope me in a prison of warmth. I hugged him as well as I could, not quit hearing him as he told me something close to the lines of staying out of trouble...?  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't!"  
  
I smirked, don't worry about that...  
  
Genkai congratulated me as well, but she also wanted to declare some new news.  
  
"As of Yesterday, I have decided I would like to travel for a few years. In my old age, I'm afraid I haven't seen as much as I would have wanted. Therefore, I've decided to rent out the temple to some dear friends of mine from American while I'm gone."  
  
She glanced at Yukina, her lips quirking into a sad smile.   
  
"Yukina, I would like to ask you to join me. I do not intend to leave without a home."  
  
Yukina gasped, her eyes heavy with astonishment, "Oh Genkai, do you really mean it?" She looked so delighted, I almost asked if I could tag along...but being an ex ferry girl, I had my fare share of traveling.   
  
I heard Kuwabara begin to protest, but I firmly stepped on his toe and he shut his mouth before he could yelp in surprise. I looked at him, determine to tell him he should let her experience a chance to travel, for many people were denied the pleasure.   
  
"Kuwabara, you have to understand...this is a big chance for Yukina to enjoy herself. She'll be back, don't worry...and time always makes thing seem so much sweeter!"  
  
He smiled, his eyes holding Yukina's, "There is no way possible she can be sweeter then she already is."  
  
I heard Hiei rustle, beginning to open his mouth with a remark I knew would not be ignored by Kuwabara. Thank heavens Kurama gave him a nudge before anything could slip from his mouth. I sighed in relief; we didn't need ww3 happening anytime soon...  
  
Well then, since Genkai has decided to leave...I was also faced with another dilemma. I had no place to stay.  
  
Surveying the crowd, I knew that Kurama and Hiei would not have any room in their apartment.   
  
Ahhhh...yeah, I didn't mention they lived together did I? Well after Kurama had finished high school, he and Hiei had decided to share an apartment close to the University Kurama has been studying at. It's been some hot juicy gossip between the Rekai girls back home, but I had decided to rather ask then believe gossip.   
  
Kuwabara...hmmm, he was still living with his parents and bringing a girl to live with you in your parents home wasn't the most ideal image you wanted them to make of you. Plus, I did not want to intrude on their life...it wasn't fair to either of us.   
  
So where?  
  
Maybe I should call Koenma, since he gave me a phone number to contact him by...I could ask for a little bit of money to get me started before I got a job?  
  
No, I shook my head musing on the thoughts flowing through my mind. I couldn't ask him for money...  
  
Ah! I got it! Snapping my fingers, I gathered the unwanted attention of my friends. Looking away with a red face, they simply ignored my behavior rather then inquire. It wasn't something abnormal for me to burst out like that! ^^;  
  
What about Yusuke?  
  
I mean, he had a daughter I could help take care of to maybe repay my debt of staying...I would feel less guilty, and maybe it would help him save money also. I could cook, go shopping, and baby-sit! It would be very pleasurable, and Yususke and me wouldn't be too uncomfortable...  
  
We have been friends for a while, anyways.  
  
I giggled secretly, this was great!  
  
"Uh guys? Why didn't Yusuke show up?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, "Something about little Koto having a dentist appointment...or doctors...?"  
  
Should I go find him, or was he going to come here...?  
  
Once again Kurama seemed to read my mind, "He's coming here right after, maybe in an hour or so."  
  
Hee hee! I couldn't wait!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke's POV:  
  
"Daddy! Is that lady with the blue hair going to be there today? You said remember..."  
  
I ruffled my daughter's hair affectionately, but I told her once again...  
  
"It's a surprise!"  
  
She mumbled something around the lines of 'you baka', but I just shrugged it off. She was cute that way, I think. Little rebel...just like me! We walked up the steps of Gankai's temple, slowly making our way closer to seeing the deity again.  
  
It's been almost two years since I've seen Botan; she rarely came to Ningenkai after Kieko di-...  
  
I pushed the thought through my ears, I didn't like to think about her...I only remembered how she died, the pain she must have been in. The pain I was in. It all just came flooding back, harder and harder each time I thought of my beloved wife.   
  
I picked up my darling Koto, and began to sprint up the stairs. She laughed, her arms clutching my neck very tightly.  
  
"Wheee!! Daddy! Faster!"  
  
I gasped for air, my eyes bulging as she grasped eve more fully onto my neck.  
  
"Koootooo..*gasp* lemme gooo..!"  
  
She giggled slightly, loosening that death grip she inherited from her mother. We had reached the doors, and I pushed them open with ease. Running ahead, Koto's sweet voice rang out as she called for her friends.  
  
"Kuwa-chan!! Where are you?"  
  
Kuwabara ran out, throwing her into the air. She laughed in delight, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. The rest came out, excluding Genkai and Botan. They must have been bringing some tea for us all to enjoy outside on this great day.  
  
Koto jumped from Kuwabara's arms, running towards Hiei. She seemed to really like the little shrimp, which came to a big surprise to me...but something that surprised me more, was Hiei seemed to adore her too. Don't ask me how or why, because the only thing I could think of was that Koto was just too cute to ignore.  
  
Hiei gave her a warm hug, ruffling her hair the way I had earlier. Kurama came over, and lightly converse with my daughter, saying something funny, because her laughter filled the ears of us all.   
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
I glanced towards the soft sound of a feminine voice, secretly half expecting to see Kieko. Instead, I was met with lavender eyes, cerulean hair and a big smile I could never forget. I smiled back, walking towards the exited ferry girl. Her eyes shone with such happiness, I wasn't going to be surprised if they popped out of her head. She ran towards me, her hands lifted in as she prepared to give me an embrace I was strangely getting excited for, but sadly she stopped her eyes following the sound of Koto's laughter.  
  
"AYA!!!! KOTO-CHAN!!"  
  
Koto looked up, her big eyes startled as she registered the lady with the crazy hair. Botan slowed her pace as she came closer to my child, reaching out her hand.   
  
"Hi, I'm Botan! I don't know if you remember me, but I sure remember you!" She smiled cheekily, her face a big contraction of cheerfulness. Koto smiled back, just like the rest of us tried hard not to smile at the happiness the very missed deity radiated.   
  
"I remember you!" Koto gently grabbed a piece of her silken hair, " you have blue hair!"  
  
Very good, Koto...  
  
Botan reached out to give her a hug, which Koto did not seemed to hesitate to return. The two held each other for a while, before they parted. Botan tickled her tummy, making Koto squeal.  
  
I walked towards the rest of the crew, sitting in the shade a beautiful sakura tree had produced on the pretty humid day. Looking at everyone, they had all engaged in talking about what the wanted to do for the rest of summer, since it had only begun about a week ago. I was surprised to hear about Genkai and Yukina going traveling, and startled that Kuwabara didn't complain one bit! I was proud of the big guy...  
  
"Yusuke, there's something I'd like to ask you."  
  
I looked up to meet beautiful lilac eyes that shone with an uncertainty as she fidgeted with a sakura petal that had fallen to the ground. I smiled encouragingly, as we both scooted down so we could lean against the big trunk.  
  
"I'm going to live as a human again."  
  
She looked into the sky, before I could congratulate her. Her eyes slightly misted over as she probably was thinking of her home she was leaving for a while. She looked back down at me, grinning that silly grin she always seemed to wear on her face.  
  
"...and I was going to ask you later...but, since Genkai was leaving...I have no where to stay..."  
  
I almost chocked on the tea that I had began to drink, but gulped down the burning sensation it produced in my throat. She wanted to stay with Koto and me? Before I could even think about the situation, I replied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ohhh man...^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An: well well well! What do you all think? Botan and Yususke, in the same house? Something I bound to happen with a naughty mind like mine, muwahahaha! ^^; Nahh, don't worry! This will only contain a bit of a limey chapter later on. So review and stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)   
Email: svukotic@hotmail.com or rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


	3. sleep my baby angel

AN-Well, well, well.glad to see my face again? Hah! It's been awhile and I finally managed to get a short chapter 3 out. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I didn't really sit much on my computer chair all summer.I hit the beaches! Oo yeah! .too bad I'm back to boring ole school. *sigh* So here's chapter 3 for you all who are reading ( thank you thank you)! It's a lil' short and I know you deserve a super long chapter because of my lack of updating, but I sorta ran out of brain power..ehh heeh heeh. ^_^ Once again, I'd like to point out: THIS IS NOT A KIEKO BASH FIC! SO DON'T  
FLAME ME BECAUSE SHE DIED! I hate sounding so mean *waaahhhh*  
  
Something About You ..::Chapter 3; sleep my baby angel::..  
  
"So this is home?"  
  
My eyes scanned the spacious apartment, taking in the deep blue carpet, the poppy red walls and the modern white leather furniture. A toy here and there was spotted scatter on the floor, and the sweet smell of flowers filled my nose.  
  
Flowers with Urameshi? It was hard to believe.  
  
"Oh! Botan! We'll have so much fun; it will be like a sleepover!" Koto giggled, her hands grabbing mine yet again. With a giddiness that I was ashamed to admit, I was feeling as well, she began to show me the rooms I couldn't see from the door way.  
  
"Here's the kitchen.me and daddy make cookies together in here!"  
  
The kitchen was well kept, looking very clean and sanitary. The walls were adorned with pink and yellow flowered wall paper, giving the room a homey touch.  
  
"Oh! Cookies!" I giggled, " Did you bake them Koto?"  
  
She handed me a chocolate chip cookie, still a bit warm from being backed just before the came to seem me. I took a big bite, my eyes watering at the pure deliciousness that gently glided over my taste buds. Oh, I could just taste the love.  
  
"Botan, don't eat too many sweets. Dinners still waiting for us."  
  
I flinched, almost choking on the last bite. He sounded so cold.  
  
I laughed, patting my tummy. "Oh, there's so much room in there trust me. Now that I have the chance to enjoy food!"  
  
"Bo-Chan! Come see my room!"  
  
...............~*~ 8pm ( Koto's Bedtime).  
  
"My name is Princess..uhhh." Botan bit her lip, "Oh yeah! Princess Magical Angel Kiss!"  
  
Koto giggled, her eyes lighting up with a passion Botan remembered seeing die with her mother. She looked very cute that evening, in her pink heart pajamas. On her back she wore a pair of gauzy fairy wings that sparkled as she turned in circles. Ornamented on her head was a paper crown they both made, with purple felt marker flowers covering the surface. Purple was Koto's favorite color.  
  
"Bo-Chan! You look so pretty!"  
  
I looked at my self in the miniature mirror in Koto's room, and almost choked. My hair was in two high pigtails, held up with two of Koto's favorite purple hair ties. With a bit of Koto's begging, I had let her put makeup on my face. I resisted the urge to rub of the two big circles of bright pink blush on my cheeks and the sparkles that covered my eye lids. I gave her credit for the sheer pink gloss that lay softly on my lips. I also had a pair of those cute wings that I manage to fit on. I was also in pajamas, that Koenma was graceful enough to supply me. I was a long nightgown, made of silky lilac material I cherished back when I was a ferry girl. Koto thought it looked like a princess's gown.  
  
"Ko-Chan, my dear.You look beautiful as always!"  
  
She laughed once again, and I fought the urge to just fall asleep. The sound made me feel so.  
  
So much like home, like I was meant to listen to that sound for the rest of my life. Her eyes became sullen once again, as she gazed out the window and looked at the sky that was filled with millions of twinkling stars. Her eyes held this serious wonderment, this passion for something I knew she wouldn't get to feel.  
  
"Botan.?"  
  
Oh dear, how much she reminded me of an adult. How much she looked like Keiko.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" I gently lay my hand over hers on the window ledge, letting the delicious feeling of her warm skin penetrate into my nerves. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't be with this angel forever, for she had already began to take over my heart with her gorgeous soul.  
  
"My Mama use to sing me to sleep and I really miss her pretty voice." She smiled softly, "So Daddy said that I should look at the stars and close my ears to the world, and I'd hear her lullaby again."  
  
She stopped, grabbing hold of my other hand and catching my gaze with her charming brown eyes.  
  
"Botan. Daddy was right.I do hear her voice.But it's not the same!" Her hand rose to wipe the tear that she had tried so hard to keep to herself, "Could you please sing me a song? Just once? I'll never ask again!"  
  
"Oh! Ko-Chan! Of course!" I embraced the child with affectionate care, "Mind you, I don't have the greatest voice."  
  
I picked her up tenderly, and both of us swayed to the bed like real fairies in a magical tale I felt I was really living. Slowly I sat down on the bed, and held her in the safety of my arms.  
  
"Would you like to hear the lullaby my mother sang to me, Ko-Chan?" I didn't remember much of anything in my past human life, but this song lurked in my mind as I tried so very hard to put the memory of my mother's face in my mind. I knew in my heart that she sang this song to me at night, and held me in her embrace as I held Koto.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck lovingly, as she rested her tiny head on my breast. I closed my eyes, as my voice began to whisper the hauntingly beautiful song;  
  
Sleep my baby angel  
Close your sweet tired eyes  
For in your dreams await you  
A magical surprise  
  
You can be a princess  
In a fairy tale  
You can be a fishy  
Swimming with the whale  
  
While the moonbeams tickle  
Your precious little face  
You look so beautiful dreaming  
With the look of pure grace  
  
So close your eyes sweet child of mine  
And let my voice sooth you  
For its time to go to sleep and rest  
and play in a sweet dream come true.  
  
Koto's breathing was slow and I could tell the dear thing had fallen asleep. I sighed, not wanting to leave the warmth that radiated from the child's soul. Regretfully but gently, I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers softly over her body. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her cute face, I bent down and gave her a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my little Ko-Chan."  
  
I turned towards the door, but stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
He strutted towards me, and looked me in the eye. For once, the cold emotion he had held for me since I came hear seemed to melt in a look of gratitude. I shivered slightly, why did I feel so right being in the room with the two of them? Like we were a family?  
  
"Uh, Botan." He started nervously; his had behind his head in the anxious gesture I was all too familiar with.  
  
I laughed, but covered my mouth when I heard Koto rustle in the bed. I moved to the side to let Yusuke say goodnight to his most precious angel and then grabbed his hand. I dragged him to the living room.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
He smiled, "Just thanks for doing that for Koto."  
  
I smiled, touching his hand surprisingly. "Anytime."  
  
AN~Well before I begin my HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, I'd like to  
point out that I wrote the lullaby Botan sang myself. *sigh* Just so  
there's no confusion about disclaimers and all.^_^  
  
I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers;  
  
Kyoji Kasshu: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Though, I'd like to point out this isn't meant to be a Kieko bash story.^_^ I'm sorry to hear you hate such a nice character.  
  
The Ravens Storm: Uhh.haa haa..once again, this isn't a Kieko hate story.but!! Thank you ever so much for the review! :)  
  
Blue MagicInc: Awww!! Best tear jerking story you've read! Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed this, cuz im making this for people like you. Oh, it was so sad Kieko died.:(  
  
sesshomaru2: Im sorry it was so tear jerking.I'm just an angst freak, ehh heeh heeh. Thanks for reading, and double thanks for the review! ^^  
  
Rose Angelz: Waaahh!! *sniff* I'm sorry I made Kieko die, but she will be worshipped in all my chapters of this story! I promise, because even though I don't agree that she's the coolest character, I still think she's awesome! Thanks for the review, and may I once again say.THIS IS NOT A KIEKO BASH FIC! *sigh*  
  
hpdigigal: Yippie! Thanks for the review! I know its sad, but I love it sad! So bear with my weird taste.haa haa :S  
  
Thunderstorm: I updated! Thanks for the review, l8tr.hee hee! :)  
  
NikkoAme: I like Yusuke and Kieko too! Also.Hiei and Botan, Kurama and Botan.maybe sometimes even Kieko and Hiei? Hee hee! I'm glad you enjoyed it though, it's nice to be open minded isn't it, you get a lot more fics to choose from! Thank you!  
  
Misao: I'm not quite finished, but here's the next chapter! Hee hee! Thank you very much!  
  
usul_lover888: I continued, and I promise to finish! Thank you so very much for the review!  
  
Serene Faerie: I'll finish, don't you worry! :) I'm glad you think it's a great start, hopefully it will just get better! Thanks!  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: I WILL CONTINUE!! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
Jaja: My most recent and my last review. Sadly, I was hoping for more reviews.but I'm going to be thankful for having any. Jaja, thanks for pointing out the fact that Yusuke and Kieko are the dominate couple in YYH. It sorta helps me have an excuse for myself on why I only have 14 reviews.haa haa. I'm kidding. ;) Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
WELL!! ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! EVERYTIME I READ A REVIEW FOR MY  
STORY, I FEEL ALL TINGLY INSIDE.ehh hee hee ^_^;  
  
Well stay tuned for the next part of, "Something About You"!  
Starring..~*YUSUKE, BOTAN and KOTO*~ 


End file.
